Libertad
by OneHellOfWriter
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado por qué los villanos tienen siempre una vida trágica? Tal vez no sean tan malos como crees, si sabes escuchar con atención. Todo tiene un trasfondo. / Mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad. Sus reviews son bienvenidos / Your reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1: Archivo 01: Gris

LIBERTAD

Archivo 01: Gris

Fuego. Eso era todo lo que recordaba de su pasado que se representaba en constantes pesadillas que le acosaban en sueños. El calor casi insoportable del fuego que había devorado su hogar y unas manos extrañas que la alzaban en brazos y la salvaban de esto sólo para llevarla a un tormento mayor.

_No… Por favor…_

Las extremidades se encontraban atadas a la mesa de operaciones de frío metal. Un haz de luz cegadora proveniente de la lámpara superior cegaba su vista y provocaba que los individuos a su alrededor no fueran más que sombras poco definidas.

-Todo estará bien. No te preocupes.

Unas manos le sujetaron la cabeza obligándola a descubrir su cuello y una aguja penetró en la arteria carótida inyectando una sustancia extraña. El dolor le nubló la vista. Sentía cómo aquel líquido le recorría el cuerpo y se extendía quemándola por dentro. El grito que profirió fue rotundamente ignorado por los hombres de bata blanca que se echaron atrás esperando que la reacción deseada surgiera en cualquier momento.

_Que alguien… Me ayude… _

Un estremecimiento más de agonía y el cuerpo quedó inmóvil. Los ojos seguían nublados y los signos vitales se relajaron. Las verdes cuentas de la mirada vacía estaban fijas en algún punto inexistente de la habitación y una de éstas de tornó de color amarillo ámbar desde el centro hacia afuera al mismo tiempo que el mechón de pelo que sería el flequillo infantil de una chiquilla de no más de cinco años perdía su color hasta quedar totalmente blanco. Los párpados cayeron cual telón en el teatro y la oscuridad invadió cada rincón de su ser.

Pasaron meses para que las constantes pruebas y el dolor insoportable cesaran. Ya poco quedaba de vida en aquel pequeño cuerpo profano que no había presentado signos de cambio sobrehumano más allá de las extrañas coloraciones de su cabello y su ojo. Estaba claro que aquel sujeto no serviría más para los propósitos científicos. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era deshacerse de aquel pequeño vestigio de las ilegalidades y monstruosidades que se habían llevado a cabo. Un orfanato. Uno lo suficientemente pobre y desesperado como para aceptar los sobornos económicos de aquella siniestra corporación con la única condición de mantener en secreto absoluto la historia de la pequeña niña muda. Accedieron sin más.

A pesar de los esfuerzos por mantener el más celoso de los secretos, los rumores corrían. Aquel brillante proyecto para crear un humano que fuese imposible de vencer por ningún medio físico debido a la constitución atómica parecida a la del más duro de los metales había quedado estancado y encerrado en un archivero empolvado y olvidado. ¡Qué pena! Habría sido grandioso poder tener a aquel ser entre las manos…

El tiempo pasó llevándose varios inviernos entre sus pliegues y siete años se reflejaron en aquella niña que, en vista de que no tenía nombre alguno, la llamaban Cathaline. Cierto era que nunca se había recuperado de aquella acusada delgadez, ni su piel pálida había recobrado su color, ni su cuerpo la energía y felicidad que debía desbordar alguien de su edad. Había crecido varios centímetros y su cabello negro caía despeinado en sus hombros con el flequillo cubriendo la mitad derecha de su rostro dándole un aspecto aún más desaliñado y penoso. Sus ojos eran grandes y apagados, de largas pestañas negras. La nariz pequeña y perfectamente recta guiaba la mirada hasta sus labios llenos y sin color. Solía mirar por debajo de las pestañas y agachaba la cabeza cada que alguien se dirigía a ella, se apartaba y pasaba las horas sola en la cama de su habitación. Comía muy poco y se comunicaba menos. Una de las profesoras que se encargaba de darles la educación básica a aquellos chicos por poco se desmaya de la sorpresa que se llevó al escucharla hablar por primera vez. Ella se encontraba a solas con Cathaline en la habitación intentando provocar alguna reacción en ella, algo que le indicara que al menos estaba escuchando. Increíble fue escuchar la voz firme aunque dulce de una persona que llevaba tanto tiempo en silencio. La chica no se había dignado a dirigirles la palabra hasta que tuvo cumplidos los diez años de edad. Y lo que más le impresionaba era la respuesta que Cathaline le había dado cuando la interrogó acerca del porqué no había dicho nada antes.

-No tenía nada que decir.

Esa fue la sencilla respuesta de Cathaline. La joven instructora no salía de su asombro. Nada que decir. Una niña que tuvo uno de los más atroces de los pasados no tenía nada que decir.

-Pero a partir de ahora, confiarás en nosotros ¿cierto? Después de todo somos tu familia.

Esto dijo la pelirroja intentando tomar el brazo de la niña, sin éxito, ya que el cuerpo entero de la misma se esfumó como si de niebla se tratara y se condensó en la esquina contraria de la habitación. La palidez de la profesora se acusó aún más. La mirada de la niña denotaba terror y se rodeaba a sí misma con los brazos. Dando la sesión por concluida, se dirigió con paso raudo a la oficina de la directora a la que, con mucho esfuerzo por mantener la calma, le contó lo sucedido.

La resolución de la directora fue confinarla a una habitación que se hallaba en el rincón más apartado del edificio. Nadie podía verla, salvo el personal del orfanato, quienes sólo se pasaban por allí para dejarle comida y dejarla salir a los sanitarios y duchas. La instructora simplemente intentó olvidarse del asunto durante los siguientes dos años que Cathaline estuvo allí.

Como dije, el tiempo había pasado y los rumores se habían ido extendiendo de científico en científico, de corporación en corporación y de unos agentes corruptos a otros hasta llegar a oídos de cierto senador. Steven Armstrong. Escuchó el relato de una pequeña niña que fue utilizada para ciertos experimentos cuyos resultados habían sido poco satisfactorios y la entregaron a un orfanato, sin embargo, tiempo después, se descubrió que su cuerpo sufría de una curiosa condición: tenía la capacidad de deshacerse y volverse a materializar.

Armstrong siempre había tenido un fuerte interés por la tecnología aplicada a las compañías militares privadas. Estaba muy consciente de que si quería revolucionar el sistema de Estados Unidos, iba a necesitar en cierta medida de la fuerza bruta y muchos ases bajo la manga para esquivar cualquier cargo que pudiera manchar su imagen y destrozar sus planes. Una mascota que pudiera criar desde pequeña para sus propios fines era más que perfecta. Ella podría ser su más útil arma si la entrenaba de la manera adecuada, muy probablemente su joven mente estaría lo suficientemente abierta aún como para que pudiera implantarle sus propios ideales.

Con esto en mente, y después de comentarlo acaloradamente con uno de sus más cercanos compinches, se dirigió de manera anónima al susodicho orfanato que se encontraba muy cerca de la frontera con Canadá. Al arribar, fue recibido con gran sorpresa por la directora de la institución, quien lo condujo a su oficina privada.

La conversación que le siguió fue larga y tendida: Armstrong sencillamente alegaba que necesitaba una heredera lo suficientemente digna y que no encontraría un mejor ejemplar que alguien a quien pudiera rescatar del abandono causa de un pasado cruel y la directora se empeñaba en convencerlo de que Cathaline no era sencillamente una pieza de una retorcida colección y un espejo de humanitaria compasión. Era impredecible y peligrosa, además de la pieza clave en un asunto turbio del que las autoridades jamás debían tener nota. Armstrong sonrió altanero y abrió el maletín que llevaba consigo sobre la mesa. El verde papel se reflejó en los ojos de la directora. Ella sólo debía cederle la custodia legal y mantener el asunto en las sombras. Nuevamente, el orfanato se benefició de un soborno.

La joven profesora pelirroja no cruzaba palabra con el Senador mientras lo guiaba a la habitación de Cathaline. Los cerrojos y candados que la sellaban cayeron al suelo y la desvencijada puerta se abrió con un chirrido.

-Cat…? Tienes una visita…- susurró la maestra con temblorosa voz mientras le cedía el paso al Senador.

Cathaline, que estaba sentada en la cama de espaldas a la puerta, se limitó a mirar a los intrusos por encima del hombro. Armstrong asintió a la instructora quien salió y cerró la puerta dejándolos a solas.

-Así que tú eres Cathaline. Estaba ansioso por conocerte. He escuchado mucho sobre ti.

_Nada que haya escuchado puede ser bueno…_

Cathaline se puso de pie y, como siempre, agachaba la cabeza ante el hombre de traje y porte elegante que se posaba con total seguridad en su habitación.

-Soy Steven Armstrong. Senador de Colorado…

-Lo sé…- interrumpió ella bajito. No le agradaba que la trataran como si fuera idiota o algo así.

-Chica lista. Bien, como dije, he escuchado mucho de ti.- posó la mano en el hombro de ella aunque el contacto nunca llegó a darse ya que, como en aquella ocasión, Cat se esfumó a la esquina más apartada de la habitación con el terror grabado en sus ojos.- Y parece que los rumores son ciertos…

-¿Ha venido hasta aquí sólo para burlarse de mí?- sus ojos bicolor cobraron una intensidad desafiante, aunque seguía cabizbaja.

_No lo permitiré…_

Armstrong ya esperaba que fuera un poco difícil.

-No seas tonta. La gente estúpida te ha tratado como un desperdicio. Un fenómeno. Pero yo sé que tú eres algo mucho más especial.

_¿Ah?_

-Sí, tienes mucho potencial… Y yo puedo ayudarte a explotarlo, controlarlo y usarlo en tu propio beneficio. No tienes que vivir en esta pocilga. Te daré un techo decente, entrenamiento… y un apellido, aunque eso es lo de menos.

Cathaline lo escrudiñó de pies a cabeza con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Era un político en su más pura expresión… Le asqueaba.

-Entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo?

Armstrong extendió la mano ofreciéndosela a la chica.

_Será la única oportunidad de escapar… Al menos, no puede ser peor de lo que ya es…_

La mano temblorosa, pequeña y de dedos delgados de Cathaline se vio envuelta en la enorme y fuerte mano de Armstrong. Sus ojos se cruzaron y Armstrong le sonrió pretendiendo amabilidad. Ella no se tragaba una palabra, pero no tendría una nueva oportunidad.

Se dirigieron a la oficina de la directora y, después del correspondiente papeleo, emprendieron el largo viaje a Denver.

La recepción de los pisos que se dedicaban a las actividades de investigación de World Marshall, una de las compañías militares privadas más poderosa del mundo, era amplia y elegante aunque austera. Cathaline caminaba con su habitual andrajosa y gastada ropa al lado de Armstrong.

-Así que… ¿Te decidiste a hacerlo, eh?

Un hombre de traje blanco y corbata azul claro, que tendría algunos treinta y dos años, se dirigió a Armstrong. Era alto, delgado, con el cabello lacio y blanco a los hombros y los ojos de rasgos asiáticos y de color azul claro.

-Sí… Encárgate de que la ubiquen y después ven a verme.

Armstrong se retiró desapareciendo tras la esquina de algún pasillo.

-Sígueme…- le dijo fríamente aquel hombre comenzando a andar con aquella chica a sus espaldas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo ni media palabra hasta que llegaron a un pasillo en el que había una gran cantidad de puertas a cada lado.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Cathaline.

-Bien, vas a quedarte aquí por ahora…- le dijo abriendo el acceso a una de aquellas puertas, tras la cual había una habitación que contenía una cama matrimonial, un ropero, un tocador y una puerta que daba a un baño completo privado.- Aséate y ya hablaremos de lo que te espera.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Ahm…- un susurró escapó de sus labios haciendo que el mayor se detuviera en la puerta.

Ella lo miró un momento pero la intensidad de la mirada de él la hizo volver a bajar la cabeza.

-Monsoon.

_¿Eh?_

-Puedes llamarme Monsoon.

Y se retiró dejándola sola con sus pensamientos y la sensación de que él podía leer sus cuestiones antes de que si quiera se le ocurriera cómo plantearlas.


	2. Chapter 2: Archivo 02: Heridas

Archivo 02: Heridas

La adaptación a un nuevo espacio siempre fue algo difícil para Cathaline. Aún después de años de convivencia con determinados individuos, nunca llegaba a confiar ni un ápice, tal como lo haría un animal enjaulado.

Esa tarde, se vistió con lo más cómodo que encontró en el armario repleto de ropa nueva y limpia que había en su nueva habitación y esperó hasta que Monsoon fue a su encuentro. Caminaba junto a él mientras escuchaba las vagas explicaciones de cada área que daba conforme avanzaban en su tour por World Marshal. El edificio era inmenso y lucía ajetreado con el ir y venir de personas de traje, soldados en uniforme, científicos en bata y demás individuos que apenas y levantaban la vista de los distintos documentos o aparatos electrónicos que llevaban en las manos. Unos pocos iban en grupos de dos o tres y discutían sobre distintos asuntos mientras avanzaban a paso raudo a sus respectivas oficinas.

-Aquí es donde llevarás a cabo tu entrenamiento.

Habían arribado a una especie de amplísima sala con suelo de concreto y el techo a una altitud equivalente a dos pisos.

-Confío en que lo encontrarás apropiado. Antes de comenzar, tendríamos que hablar con el Senador…

Monsoon intentó tomar el brazo de la chica para conducirla afuera, pero lo que antes fuera materia se convirtió en aquella niebla y se condensó dos metros alejado de él.

-Entonces es cierto…

Una sonrisa de Gato Cheshire se dibujó en el rostro del hombre de traje blanco.

-Armstrong alegaba que poseías cierta condición especial. Confesaré que estaba algo escéptico al respecto.

Cathaline simplemente desvió la mirada. Monsoon se encogió de hombros.

-Andando. No queremos hacerlo esperar.

Ambos se dirigieron a la oficina del Senador. Cathaline estaba con los sentidos aún más en alerta que cuando llegó. Sabía que tal vez sólo la estaba probando, pero eso no era razón para bajar la guardia.

La oficina del Senador Armstrong era amplia y austera aunque elegante, un enorme ventanal dejaba entrar la luz del atardecer a raudales quitando un poco de la frialdad que inspiraban los muros blancos y grises. Lo cierto era que el Senador casi nunca se encontraba en aquellas instalaciones más de un día o dos. Su relación con dicha compañía era inexistente para el ojo público, así debería mantenerse. Estaba de pie frente al ventanal disfrutando del olor que expedía el puro que llevaba encendido entre los dedos de la mano derecha. Se volvió a mirarlos cuando Monsoon anunció su presencia. Sonrió al ver a la chica con una mejor presentación que cuando se la había llevado de aquella pocilga.

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas? Este será tu hogar hasta que estés lista para comenzar a cumplir tu cometido.

-¿Cometido?- soltó en un susurro ella aunque con voz firme.

-Claro. Verás, hay una razón por la que te he traído aquí. Tú podrías servir muy bien a mis fines y, a cambio, tendrás una vida bastante holgada… Y más digna.

-¿Qué fines?

-Ven aquí.

Cathaline obedeció el gesto de la mano del mayor y se situó a su lado, mirando por el ventanal.

-¿Ves a todas esas personas? Están podridas por dentro. La mayoría simplemente van por ahí con una falsa máscara de felicidad en el rostro. Estudian porque es lo que sus padres esperan de ellos, luego trabajan en algo que odian para poder tener la independencia que anhelan, conocen a alguien, se casan, tienen hijos, tienen una casa promedio, en un barrio promedio y viven simplemente por la obligación de vivir. Dejan que los medios dirijan sus vidas y defienden pasivamente causas en las que no creen. Toda su vida es automatizada. Controlada por peces más gordos que fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes para tomar el poder para ellos mismos.

_¿A qué viene esto…?_

-Yo tengo un objetivo, Cat, liberar a todas estas personas de las cadenas que no les permiten pensar por sí mismas. Cada individuo tiene algo en lo que cree, algo por lo que daría la vida. Pero no tienen la oportunidad de pelear por ello porque la basura de la burocracia los retiene. Sé que esto puede sonar duro para alguien de tu edad, pero estoy convencido de que lo entiendes.

Monsoon tomó asiento frente al escritorio y cruzó la pierna con un ademán elegante.

-Quiere abolir las normas actuales para darles libertad.

Murmuró Cathaline.

-¡Qué lista! Con la verdadera libertad, cada persona será capaz de controlar su propio destino, podrán decidir por qué vivir y por qué morir…

-¿A qué costo?

Armstrong sopesó su respuesta un momento mientras exhalaba lentamente el humo del puro.

-Siempre que tengas una meta, serán necesarios los sacrificios, pero puedo asegurarte que valdrá la pena. Y tú, mi pequeña niña, tú serás mi brazo derecho, mi espada justiciera que se encargará de eliminar los obstáculos que impiden que la sociedad evolucione.

-No voy a matar sólo porque usted me lo pide.- sentenció.- Los políticos son siempre iguales, ¿cómo sabe usted que esto es lo que la gente quiere?

Una gota de sangre resbaló por la mejilla de Cat. La bofetada que Armstrong le había propinado había tenido tal fuerza que la carne de su rostro se abrió contra el pómulo de su cráneo. Monsoon ensombreció su semblante.

-Ellos están ciegos, no saben lo que quieren y mucho menos lo que necesitan. Te saqué de la pobreza y de la mediocridad. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de sobresalir de entre la escoria en la que creciste. Lo menos que me debes es obediencia total… O tendré que enseñártela con otros métodos.

El tono de voz de Armstrong era tranquilo y burlesco, aunque peligroso. Monsoon observaba expectante.

-¿Quedó claro?

-Sí…- murmuró dándose por vencida y volviendo su mirada al piso.

-Entonces, ¿estás con nosotros?- extendió el brazo ofreciéndole su mano.

-Sí.- respondió con renovado ímpetu la chica tomando la mano del hombre aquél.

El Senador le estrechó la mano como quien cierra un trato.

-Puedes retirarte.- la soltó.- Que Monsoon te dé los pormenores.- el aludido se puso de pie.- Él se encargará de tu entrenamiento.

Cat hizo un levísimo gesto con la cabeza al despedirse y andar hacia la salida junto a Monsoon. Ella se dejó guiar. Caminaron a través de algunos pasillos y llegaron a una oficina algo más pequeña, con la decoración casi idéntica a excepción de un par de sais de mango carmesí que se exhibían en la pared. Monsoon le ofreció asiento en un sillón de cuero negro con un gesto de la mano y ella aceptó sin decir nada.

Él se acercó a ella e intentó tomar la barbilla de Cat, ésta sólo hizo un movimiento instintivo, como una ligera sacudida para evitar que la tocara. Monsoon no se inmutó.

-Tengo que revisarte.- dijo llanamente.

Ella asintió. El mayor le tomó la barbilla con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda examinaba la herida ya amoratada de su mejilla. Era poco profunda, pero el impacto fue bastante fuerte. A pesar de ello, Monsoon no pudo evitar notar que ella no hizo ni el más mínimo gesto de dolor. Cat se estremeció levemente al sentir el tacto de los dedos de él.

-No está tan mal pero habrá que limpiarla.

Asintió nuevamente.

De uno de los cajones de su escritorio extrajo una caja metálica y tomó algodón. Se perdió de la vista de Cat un instante cuando entró por la puerta que daba a su lavabo privado en el que humedeció el algodón y volvió, con movimientos suaves pero llegando a profundidad limpió los restos de sangre ya coagulada y, de paso, le limpió el rastro que había dejado la gota que había caído antes. Volvió a la caja y tomó un nuevo algodón y lo humedeció con alcohol. Nuevamente, se colocó junto a ella.

-Va a arderte.

Deslizó el algodón por la extensión de la herida y Cat cerró los ojos frunciendo levemente el entrecejo en señal de dolor. A veces las pasiones anestesian el dolor, pero no duran demasiado.

-Ya está. Por ahora deberías descansar. Mañana por la mañana ya te buscaré para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Ella se levantó y murmuró algo que sonó a un ''gracias'' y se marchó directo a su habitación.

Monsoon botó al cesto de basura los algodones y volvió a meter la caja en el cajón. Se sentó en la silla reclinable y dejó correr su mente. Él la entendía. Lo perdió todo en un arrebato de egoísmo de alguien más. Podía sentir su dolor, pero también su determinación por seguir viviendo. Sin embargo… Tenía mucho que aprender si no quería que se la comieran viva. Porque los fuertes cazan a los débiles, y ella no era débil pero no había encontrado aún la motivación para demostrar lo contrario. Sus ojos apagados y su semblante serio… Probablemente le recordarían mucho a él en su juventud… Ahora que lo pensaba, lo más seguro sería que ella no hubiera probado bocado en todo el día.

Sonrió levemente tomando el interfon. Se encargaría de que le sirvieran algo. De nada le servía una aprendiz que no tuviera fuerzas ni para moverse al día siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3: Archivo 03: Compañía Nocturna

ARCHIVO 03: Compañía Nocturna.

El entrenamiento de Cat avanzaba lentamente. Carreras, abdominales, levantamiento de pesas, barras horizontales, escalada, estiramientos y demás. Toda actividad que pudiera ayudarle a Cat a desarrollar al máximo su físico era integrado al programa diario por Monsoon. Cat se esforzaba y tenía un objetivo claro en su mente que la obligaba a enfocarse. Sin embargo, el único entrenamiento que realmente la dejaba agotada era aquel destinado a que aprendiera a controlar su desmaterialización. Este ejercicio consistía simplemente en trasladarse de un punto A hacia un punto B.

-¡Ahora!

A la voz de comienzo, Cat se desmaterializó pero sólo levemente, apenas y fue perceptible la ligera niebla.

-No puedo hacerlo…

-Sigue intentando.

Ponía todo su empeño en tratar de desvanecerse como había hecho tantas veces antes, pero su propia mente parecía mantener su cuerpo congelado dentro de su forma sólida. Después de algunas semanas sin resultados, Monsoon le planteó un reto aún mayor. Había dos plataformas que se elevaban a dos metros de altura cada una y estaban separadas por aproximadamente seis, tenía que trasportarse de una plataforma a otra. Cat subió temblorosamente la estructura que sostenía dicha plataforma y se concentró en su destino. Monsoon trepó detrás de ella y la observaba en silencio hasta que se impacientó.

-El enemigo no te dará oportunidad de tomarte tu tiempo.

-Lo sé, es sólo que…

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo..?

El rostro de Monsoon mostraba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y altanería.

-No.

Cat se giró para verlo de frente. Su mirada era desafiante.

-Eso se puede arreglar.

Sonrió y con las puntas de los dedos empujó a Cat por el borde de la plataforma sin que ésta pudiera preverlo y provocando que soltara un grito ahogado mientras caía. No había avanzado su cuerpo un metro cuando Cat se trasportó a la otra plataforma.

-Lo logré… ¡De verdad lo logré!

Cat pegó un saltito de emoción y Monsoon sonrió triunfante.

-Por esta vez, pero tienes que aprender a regular tus emociones. En el campo de batalla no van a hacerte un favor como éste, ellos te matarán si tienen oportunidad, depende de ti no darles esa oportunidad. Analiza tus sentidos, abraza el instinto predador y deja que él y sus impulsos te den el combustible que necesitas para controlar tu poder. No dudes y no temas. Siempre y cuando no hagas algo estúpido, no tendrás que rendirle cuentas a nadie de a cuántas personas asesinarás ni tus motivos. Sólo disfruta tu trabajo.

La emoción se alcanzaba a adivinar en las palabras de Monsoon y Cat escuchó atentamente, analizando y memorizando cada palabra, sintiendo el corazón en un puño.

-Sigue tratando.

Las semanas se arrastraban lentamente y los entrenamientos seguían progresando a la par que Cat iba madurando prematuramente al ver la crueldad y la frialdad que Monsoon le ponía en bandeja de plata. Ella sabía perfectamente que los seres humanos eran seres sin alma que actuaban bajo sus propios intereses y sabía perfectamente que no debía confiar en nadie… Tal vez ni siquiera en ella misma. La oscuridad la tragaba por instantes y ella hacía lo posible por mantenerse a flote.

Tuvo que transcurrir un año más antes de que Cat pudiera dominar por completo el arte de la desmaterialización. Para entonces había cumplido 13 años y pocas veces respiraba el aire del mundo exterior. Su vida giraba en torno a entrenar, comer y dormir, salpimentado con las esporádicas visitas del Senador Armstrong, quien rara vez asistía para visitar a su hija adoptiva y sacarla un poco de la rutina… Lo que en realidad significaba que sólo llegaba para ver cómo había mejorado su más reciente adquisición y juzgar si estaría lista pronto para cumplir sus propósitos. Incluso había ordenado que se le vigilara por las noches para asegurarse de que nadie se atreviera a intentar robar su arma especial. Estas visitas al principio eran enormemente incómodas para Cat, más aún porque Monsoon nunca estaba presente en éstas y él era la única persona a cuya presencia se había acostumbrado. Con el tiempo, fue adaptándose a la palabrería incesante de la que el Senador hacía gala mientras ella sólo asentía o respondía con monosílabos, pero nunca fue capaz de bajar la guardia en su presencia. Cuando el Senador anunciaba que tenía que irse y Monsoon volvía a estar en la misma habitación que ella sus músculos se relajaban un poco.

A pesar de toda la presión que estaba viéndose obligada a soportar, Cat seguía siendo una niña. Y como todo infante, sufría de pesadillas que en ocasiones le provocaban el llanto, la única diferencia es que ella no contaba con un padre que le mostrara que no había monstruos bajo la cama o en el armario ni con una madre que le cantara hasta dormir.

Una noche estas pesadillas, en las que ella huía de un monstruo de llamas y humo que siempre la alcanzaba al final, le hicieron soltar un grito más estridente de lo normal y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas incoloras. Monsoon hacía la guardia nocturna en aquel momento y atraído por el grito entró en la habitación encontrando a la llorosa niña que le miró con los ojos llenos de una inocencia infantil que no había visto nunca en ella. Nunca se lo había contado, pero él sabía de qué se trataba.

-¿Un mal sueño?

Inclusive la frialdad de sus palabras le hicieron sentir a Cat un casi imperceptible calor en el pecho. Asintió. Monsoon avanzó y se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana por la que entraba la luz de la luna alzando un poco los pantalones blancos de vestir para que no le incomodaran.

-Vuelve a dormir.

Cat se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se acomodó entre las sábanas. Al poco rato se quedó dormida con la imagen de la silueta de Monsoon grabada en sus pupilas. Monsoon suspiró y se levantó, acaricio con las puntas de los dedos la mejilla de aquella niña y salió cerrando silenciosamente la puerta tras de sí y exhalando un suspiro cargado de amargura.


	4. Chapter 4: Archivo 04: Misericordia

Archivo 04: Misericordia

Habiendo cumplido los entrenamientos pertinentes y después de que Monsoon hubiese dado el visto bueno, se llegó el día en el que Monsoon le haría entrega a Cat de su arma única. Monsoon caminaba muy erguido y con las manos en la espalda, como era habitual en él, y Cat le seguía de cerca mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia una cámara en específico de World Marshal. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de metal, Monsoon introdujo un código de seguridad en un panel que se encontraba en la pared y, tras abrirse la puerta, entraron.

Alguien que no supiera que era un almacén, bien habría podido confundirlo con una exhibición. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por armas de las más variadas categorías para complacer al más exigente y particular de los gustos. En el centro de la habitación se encontraban esparcidos distintos pedestales con más armas.

-Ahora, elige.

Cat avanzó entre los vitrales, observaba y analizaba cada una con detenimiento hasta que su mirada se vio atraída por una que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación. La observó ávidamente durante unos segundos.

-Esta.

Monsoon se acercó. Se trataba de una katana de alta frecuencia. La hoja era de color blanco y la empuñadura era negra y estaba adornada con un listón rojo. Ciertamente, era mundana y no había nada de particular en ella, a excepción de que era levemente más larga que el promedio.

-¿Estás segura?

Monsoon alzó una ceja.

-Ya he dicho que quiero esta.

Cat no apartaba la vista del arma.

-Bien…

Monsoon sacó la katana y su funda de la respectiva vitrina y se la entregó con un aura de solemnidad. Cat la tomó con manos temblorosas y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Será tu compañera a partir de ahora. Respétala y cuídala y ella hará lo mismo por ti.

Monsoon dio media y Cat avanzó detrás de él sosteniendo fuertemente la katana contra su pecho.

El tiempo continuaba en su carrera y los entrenamientos de Cat eran cada vez más duros, muchas veces flaqueaba, pero la mirada fría de Monsoon le hacía hervir el orgullo y le impedía dar marcha atrás. Uno de los entrenamientos más constantes, después de que hubo dominado el uso de la katana, fueron los enfrentamientos con Monsoon. Él era delgado y ágil e iba armado con un par de sais llamados Dystopia. La velocidad que tenía al pelear era impresionante y Cat, aún torpe y falta de conocimiento, caía de rodillas una y otra vez con diversos cortes en el cuerpo, aunque todos superficiales.

-Esto está siendo demasiado fácil.

Monsoon jugueteaba con los sais entre los dedos. Cat se alzó y con un gruñido volvía a intentar atacar, un intento fallido ya que Monsoon le había hecho tropezar y caer de espaldas.

-Analiza antes de realizar un ataque, no te ciegues.

Los enfrentamientos a puño limpio no eran mejores que con las armas, Cat fallaba una y otra vez y eso la instaba a querer borrarle la sonrisa a Monsoon.

A sus diecisiete años y aún con estos problemas, el entrenamiento más doloroso era el de equilibrio. No se le daba mal, ni tampoco era que le costara demasiado trabajo, era sólo que era muy doloroso. Consistía en varas de bambú de un metro de altura aproximadamente colocadas verticalmente y formando una línea recta para que ella pudiera cruzar de lado a lado pisando sobre ellas descalza. En una de esas sesiones, Armstrong decidió que sería bueno supervisar el desempeño de su adquisición, así que se presentó personalmente.

-Tiene buena pinta, ¿eh? Pero, le hace falta perfeccionar detalles. Que continúe hasta que deje de tambalearse.

Exhaló una bocanada del puro que llevaba entre los dedos.

-Creo que sería mejor darle un respiro.

Monsoon señaló la sangre que comenzaba a correr a gotas de las puntas de los bambús con un movimiento de la cabeza. Cat llevaba más de una hora intentando dominar el ejercicio sin éxito y sus piernas le temblaban cada vez más a medida que sus pies le administraban altas dosis de dolor y entumecimiento.

-Que continúe…

El Senador se retiró tras pronunciar la sentencia de la chica. Monsoon exhaló un suspiro y, tras asegurarse de que Armstrong no volvería, se acercó a los bambús.

-Ya basta. Fue suficiente por hoy.

Cat se sentía desfallecer y con dificultad se apoyó en el piso, tras intentar dar un paso fue a dar de bruces contra el suelo. Monsoon la tomó por los brazos ayudándola a andar hasta sentarse en una escalera de metal que había cerca.

-Espera aquí.

Monsoon volvió con un cuenco con agua, un par de toallas y algo de alcohol. Colocó todo en el suelo y se arrodilló frente a Cat. Se alzó las mangas del traje negro que llevaba en aquella ocasión y le tomó el pie izquierdo a Cat comenzando a limpiárselo con ayuda del agua y las toallas. Cat se estremeció y lo miró con desconcierto, aunque no dijo nada. Monsoon alzó la vista y sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de ella.

-En la antigüedad era visto como una especie de forma de dar la bienvenida a tus invitados… Aunque en la religión lo pintan como un acto de humildad…

Continuó con su tarea. Cat le miraba más relajada, sus juveniles mejillas se tiñeron de un pálido rosa. Ella sólo toleraba la presencia y el tacto de Monsoon, sólo el de él. Sin embargo, aquel tacto era suave y delicado, muy distinto al que tenía con ella normalmente. Y aún más inédito era que él mismo le curara las heridas, sólo recordaba una vez anterior que había hecho lo mismo… Y la emoción que había provocado era más intensa en esta ocasión.

-Ven.

Su voz sonaba seca e indiferente. Había terminado de vendarle los pies y tomó a Cat por la cintura y le hizo rodear su propio cuello y la llevó a su habitación.

-Más te valdría no forzarlos demasiado, al menos no por algunos días.

Dicho esto, se retiró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cat se tumbó por completo en la cama y el cansancio la venció.


End file.
